Te protegeré
by Zusuky
Summary: Seis jóvenes se adentran en el Mar de Árboles, los motiva su pasión por la ciencia. Llegaron al bosque de los suicidios, sin saber fueron a buscar el horror oculto.
1. Chapter 1

**Te protegeré.**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 ** _Mar de Árboles._**

El Aokigahara, conocido como El Mar de Árboles, es un bosque de treinta y cinco kilómetros cuadrados, ubicado al noroeste de la base del Monte Fuji entre la prefectura de Yamanashi y Shizuoka, Japón, se le llama así porque desde lo alto el extenso panorama parece un hermoso mar verde. El bosque tiene una asociación histórica con demonios de la mitología japonesa, y hay poemas de 1000 años de antigüedad que indican que el bosque está maldito. El turismo ha quedado limitado únicamente a zonas vigiladas, y aunque no está prohibido adentrarse al bosque, se colocan numerosas señales de advertencia en varios idiomas para ayudar a las personas que piensan en suicidarse a que busquen ayuda de familiares antes de dejarlo todo.

La historia que les contare, está relacionada a este hermoso lugar, que contradictoriamente la gente en vez de disfrutar de la tranquilidad del sitio y su amplia belleza, la ha escogido como el último destino al cual llegar y suprimir su largo sufrimiento.

.

.

.

¿Puede un lugar influenciar en lo más profundo de su ser a las personas? Lo primero que capturo por completo mi atención, fue el llamativo y tétrico letrero que encontramos a la entrada del lugar, no había uno solo, las autoridades habían colocado varios, en diversos puntos, no solo estaban escritos en japonés, si no en muchos idiomas ya que el sitio aun con la fama que le rodea, es muy visitado y frecuentado por turistas. Yo leía:

.

.

"Pensemos una vez más en la vida que te fue dada, tus padres, tus hermanos y hermanas, y los niños. No sufras solo, antes, contacta a alguien", decía un aviso en una de las entradas del bosque, que incluye un número telefónico para pedir ayuda.

.

.

Los truenos y relámpagos estremecían alumbrando la noche, el aire soplaba fuerte y entumía más nuestros rostros y manos, estábamos cerca de una cabaña deshabitada, en lo alto de la Montaña o Monte Fuji, exactamente en el bosque de los suicidios, sin saber fuimos a buscar el horror oculto. No íbamos solos, porque ser temerarios no era parte de nuestro trabajo, tampoco formaba parte de algún amor a lo grotesco y lo terrible que ha cambiado el panorama del lugar los últimos años. Venían con nosotros cuatro investigadores, hombres sensatos y con mucho conocimiento a quienes había mandado llamar la Universidad de Nagoya cuando llegó el momento, hombres que desde hacía mucho tiempo investigaban los alrededores del lugar ante los sucesos y eran muy capaces por sus aptitudes y conocimientos singulares.

Salimos de Nagoya discretamente, a fin de evitar a los curiosos e insistentes periodistas que aún quedaban, después del tremendo miedo escandaloso del mes anterior: la muerte solapada de muchas personas, las cuales llamaron suicidios en los medios de comunicación. Todos pensamos que esos comunicadores podrían ser de ayuda, pero en ese momento no los queríamos alrededor, eran muy ruidosos y hacían todo tipo de preguntas, consiguiendo molestar a senpai. Pensando en los sucesos ahora concluyo que debimos dejarles compartir esa búsqueda con nosotros para no haber tenido que soportar solos el suceso tanto tiempo, por temor a que el mundo nos tomara como paranoicos, o enloquecidos ante las pavorosas implicaciones del caso. Ahora que hemos decidido contarlo, no sea que al guardarlo en silencio nos convierta en maníacos, quisiera que esto no se hubiera ocultado jamás. Porque, nosotros, sólo nosotros, sabemos qué clase de horror se ocultaba en esa montaña espectral y solitaria.

.

.

Senpai y yo recibimos la invitación para unirnos a esta encomienda, en un principio dudamos pues prácticamente deberíamos permanecer en el lugar por meses. Sin embargo Fukushima sensei nos explicó que era nuestra gran oportunidad para participar en el mayor descubrimiento del siglo:

Encontrar, que estaba sucediendo con las plantas de ese bosque, al parecer del lado de la ciencia se creía que algunas micro esporas estaban influenciando en el comportamiento de los habitantes y visitantes de ese sitio, pero por el lado de los que habitaban el lugar y habían presenciado los acontecimientos, juraban que había una fuerza poderosa, misteriosa y ávida de muerte la que estaba detrás de todo.

.

.

La Universidad de Nagoya cubriría por completo nuestros gastos, además de retribuirnos con un jugoso sueldo. También nos llevaríamos el crédito si constatábamos y obteníamos nueva información y pruebas. No voy a mentir que la idea me pareció genial, para mi seria como un paseo al lado de mi gran amor, vivir aventuras juntos, algo que aumentaría la historia de nuestro amor y que yo felizmente guardaría en mi memoria. Aunque para senpai mas lo motivaba su pasión por la investigación y el reto de descubrir algo nuevo, aun así lo vi entusiasmado ante la propuesta y al final ambos aceptamos.

.

.

Recorrimos en una pequeña van tipo jeep, kilómetros de montes y bosques principales, hasta que nos detuvo un camino imposible de atravesar en vehículo. El tramo tenía un aspecto más tétrico de lo normal, de noche y sin la acostumbrada cantidad de investigadores, así que a menudo nos sentíamos tentados de utilizar las lámparas de leds, aun enterados que podían llamar la atención. No resultaba un paisaje deleitable en la oscuridad, creo que habríamos notado su morbosidad aun ignorando el terror que allí acechaba. No nos habíamos topado con animales salvajes, ni rastreros, lo que nos advertía del peligro, ya que son prudentes cuando la muerte anda cerca.

.

Los viejos arboles marcados por los años, parecían descomunalmente grandes y retorcidos, si fijabas tu vistas en ellos comenzabas a ver figuras tétricas en sus sombras, también era demasiado espeso el resto de la vegetación, mientras que unos extraños montículos y pequeñas protuberancias en tierra cubierta de maleza y rocas nos hacían pensar en serpientes y animales rastreros. El horror había estado oculto en el bosque de los suicidios durante más de un siglo. De esto nos enteramos enseguida por las noticias, sobre la catástrofe que había hecho que el mundo se fijara en esta región.

.

Se trata de una remota y solitaria elevación donde la civilización japonesa penetró débil y transitoriamente en otro tiempo, dejando al retroceder unas cuantas casas ruinosas y una casi desaparecida población degenerada de habitantes que crearon pequeños pueblos rurales.

.

Raramente era visitada esta zona por la gente normal, hasta que se formó la policía estatal, y aún ahora la policía montada se limita a pasar de tarde en tarde. El horror, sin embargo, goza de antigua tradición en todos los pueblos vecinos, y es el principal tema de conversación en las tardes de los habitantes que dejan sus casas para ir a cambiar sus cestos y tapetes artesanales por artículos de primera necesidad, ya que no pueden cazar, criar ganado ni cultivar la tierra.

.

Después de pasar la noche en aquella vieja cabaña, decidimos delegar trabajo de dos en dos, por supuesto que para todo yo elegiría estar con senpai.

.

\- Deberíamos ir a ese pequeño mercado nocturno por algunas provisiones..., etto Yamagushi ¿te encargas de las cosas, mientras voy con senpai?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Porque debo ir contigo? Yo quería observar otro poco las plantas.

\- Vamos senpai, en el camino las puedes ver, además no creo que quieras ayudarles a preparar la cena.

.

Mientras caminábamos escuchaba las quejas de senpai, observamos que el horror oculto moraba en un lugar muy nombrado y conocido, la desierta y apartada finca Hayashi, que paradójicamente significa "bosque", la cual coronaba la elevada pero gradual cúspide cuya propensión a las frecuentes tempestades le valió el nombre de Monte de las tormentas. Pues durante un centenar de años, la antigua casa de piedra, rodeada de árboles, había sido tema de historias increíblemente descabelladas y monstruosamente horrendas, historias sobre muertes escondidas, solapadas, el lugar era colosal que destacaba al exterior en verano. Alcanzamos a escuchar como con mucha insistencia, los habitantes contaban historias sobre un ser horrendo que cogía a los caminantes solitarios después del anochecer y se los llevaba o los abandonaba en un espantoso estado semidevorado, de desmembramiento, mientras que otras veces hablaban de rastros de sangre que conducían a la lejana finca. El barullo de la gente era estresante y mi lindo rubio ya había aguantado bastante.

.

\- No me gusta escuchar todas esas narraciones, apresurémonos en regresar.

\- No te preocupes senpai, yo siempre me asegurare que nada te lastime, por eso mantengámonos juntos ne.

\- Idiota, no es que tenga miedo..., es solo que me distraen y sabes que soy bastante capaz de defenderme y ¿qué es eso de los yuurei? ¿Porque dicen que está lleno de ellos aquí? -

.

Una amable viejecita alcanzo a escuchar las preguntas de senpai y cortésmente nos explicó que a diferencia de los fantasmas en occidente, los yuurei tienen una presencia física en este mundo. No son seres invisibles, sino que tienen un cuerpo y pueden interactuar físicamente con sus alrededores. También, a diferencia de los fantasmas, los yuurei pueden ser más peligrosos, pues buscan venganza contra aquellos que le hicieron mal en vida y sólo desaparecen cuando han saciado su sed de venganza. Hay algunos sin embargo, que guardaban tanto odio en vida que atacarán a cualquier persona que se interponga.

.

Otras características particulares de los yuurei son el pelo y la presencia de agua. Apariciones de pelo en la almohada o en el drenaje de la regadera se relacionan con la presencia de un yuurei. Asimismo, en muchas ocasiones se les representa con el pelo mojado, o se les asocia con cuerpos de agua como lagos.

.

Cuando la amable abuela termino de explicarnos, todavía seguíamos alcanzando a escuchar lo que hablaban, algunos decían que los truenos mostraban al terror oculto de una presencia, y otros que el trueno era su voz presente, aun fuera de esta apartada región, nadie creía en estas historias contradictorias y dispares, con sus incoherencias extravagantes y exageradas descripciones de un ser horrendo vislumbrado, pues las visitas de los turistas nada habían menguado, sin embargo ningún habitante dudaba que la finca Hayashi daba cobijo a una macabra existencia. La historia local impedía semejante duda, sin embargo, cuando corría entre las personas algún rumor especialmente dramático, los que iban a inspeccionar el edificio no encontraban nunca nada. Las abuelas contaban extraños cuentos sobre el espectro de Hayashi, relatos concernientes a la propia familia Hayashi, a la extraña similitud heredada de sus miembros, a sus monstruosos y antiguos relatos del asesinato que había ocasionado su maldición.

.

Lo que nos había llevado al lugar no era la súbita y portentosa confirmación de las leyendas más delirantes de los montañeses. Era nuestra vocación de científicos y después de unos días, una noche de verano, tras una tormenta de una violencia sin precedentes, la población se despertó con una desbandada de habitantes que ninguna ilusión podría haber originado. La horda de personas chillaba y contaba gimoteando que un horror indescriptible se había abatido sobre ellos, cosa que nadie puso en duda, lo que habían visto una espesa niebla y detrás de esta habían oído tales alaridos en una de las viviendas, que inmediatamente supieron que la muerte reptante los visitaba.

.

Por la mañana, los ciudadanos y la policía estatal siguieron a los aterrados montañeses al lugar que, según decían, había visitado la muerte. Nosotros también llegamos y en efecto, la muerte estaba allí. El terreno en el que se asentaba uno de los pequeños poblados se había hundido a consecuencia de un rayo, destruyendo varias de las pequeñas casas, pero a este daño comprensible se evidenciaba una devastación orgánica que lo volvía insignificante. De unas treinta personas que poblaban el lugar, no encontraron ni a uno solo con vida. La tierra revuelta estaba cubierta de polvo amarillo, pero lo que nos dejó helados fueron los restos humanos que revelaban los estragos de unas garras y unos dientes infernales, sin embargo, no se veía ningún rastro que se alejara del lugar de la barbarie ocurrida.

.

Por todos los medios posibles trate de evitarle a mi amado esa visión terrible, pero el siempre tan terco se apresuró, no escuchándome cuando le dije que no estaba permitido el paso, me sentí terrible al ver su rostro despavorido, discretamente lo tome de la mano y lo aleje del sitio. Ya en un lugar distante, asegurándome que nadie nos mirara, lo abrace entre mis brazos para tranquilizarlo y él respirando profundo reposo su cabeza en mi clavícula, deseaba besarlo pero alcanzamos a escuchar que se acercaban algunos de los habitantes conversando nuevamente en voz alta, por lo que pude deducir muchos se estaban cauterizando en sus emociones ante tantas cosas vistas y escuchadas. Sin embargo yo no deseaba eso para senpai y para mí a toda costa lo protegeré.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Nunca he sido muy afecta al Horror y Terror, pero últimamente me ha llamado la atención este género, además de que lo veo como un reto, en si me gusta trabajar en cosas que sometan a prueba mis habilidades y creatividad, por ello notaran que no escribo mucho de romance o amor tierno, pues creo que es de lo que más podemos encontrar y a mí en lo particular me gusta leerlo mucho de otras creadoras de fics. Espero este fic sea de su agrado. Saludos**


	2. Capítulo 2 Sombra Proyectada

**_Capítulo 2._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sombra Proyectada._**

 ** _._**

Durante todo ese día, la gente no dejo de hablar de lo ocurrido. Senpai siempre aparentaba ser una persona con una fortaleza inquebrantable; pero no lo era. El único que lo conocía a fondo, quizás aún más de lo que él creía que se conocía, era yo. Le propuse que mejor regresáramos a Nagoya, de verdad me perturbo verlo atenazado, podría jurar que estaba temblando... ¿miedo? ¿Asco? Tal vez ambos y es que lo que vimos impactaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo, obstinado y decidido se negó a hacerlo, ya estaba muy interesado por las especies que descubrimos, además que lo orgulloso jamás le permitiría mostrar debilidad alguna.

Y para empeorar las cosas, todo el mundo concluyo en seguida que aquel terrible acontecimiento había sido ocasionado por alguna bestia feroz, a nadie se le ocurrió animar la acusación de que tales muertes misteriosas no eran sino asesinatos habituales en las comunidades decadentes. Sólo cuando descubrieron la ausencia entre los muertos de unas veintiocho personas renació tal aseveración y aun así, resultaba difícil explicar la matanza de diez por la mitad de ese número. Pero el hecho era que, en una noche de verano, había caído una fuerte tormenta acompañada de un rayo nacido de la tierra, despertando la histeria por la muerte en el monte, dejando los cadáveres horriblemente deformados, mordidos y arañados.

.

Los despavoridos pobladores relacionaron de inmediato esta atrocidad con la casona Hayashi, aunque los pueblos se encontraban a más de tres kilómetros de distancia. La patrulla de la policía se mostró más incrédula, incluyó la finca en sus rondas tan sólo por rutina en sus investigaciones, y la descartó por completo cuando la encontraron totalmente vacía, sin rastros extraños. Las gentes de los pueblos, no conformes ante la labor de las autoridades, registraron el lugar con minuciosidad, volcaron todo cuanto encontraron en la casa, hasta sondearon los estanques y las fuentes, registraron los matorrales, y dieron un vistazo por el bosque de los alrededores. Pero todo fue inútil: la muerte no había dejado otro rastro que la desolación y destrucción.

Al segundo día de investigación de aquel suceso, los periódicos comentaron el caso extensamente, después de invadir los reporteros el Monte de los tormentos. La describieron con mucho detalle, e incluían numerosas entrevistas que confirmaban la historia de terror que contaban los mayores del lugar.

No fuimos la excepción, una impertinente y persistente reportera nos siguió por mucho tiempo, solicitándonos una entrevista. Ante su insistencia le dije a senpai que accedería a decirle lo poco que sabíamos, pero le exigiría que conservara el anonimato y nos dejaran trabajar en paz.

\- Has como quieras, pero después no te los quitaras de encima -

\- Si no aceptamos, igual no dejaran de seguirnos y estorbaran nuestro trabajo -

Senpai vio que se acercaba la periodista y opto por irse, me dejo con el paquete. Pero mi sorpresa y enojo no se hicieron esperar; de verdad me vi lento, creo que ante tanto acontecimiento terrible, no puse atención. Aquella mordaz señorita dejo ver sus verdaderos intereses de inmediato:

\- ¿Eh? Y ¿su compañero, el rubio? El que estaba con usted hace un momento y en realidad, con él es con quien deseaba hablar -

\- A él no le agradan estas cosas, pero yo puedo contestar lo que pregunte, claro, si se algo -

\- Mejor llame a su amigo ¿sí? Y ¿cuál es el nombre de él? Es muy bien parecido -

Lo bueno es que senpai es malísimo para notar el interés de las personas por él, ¡vaya si lo sabré yo! Que miles de veces lo miraba embelesado y algunas con mucho deseo y el muy despreocupado, prácticamente nunca lo noto, no al menos hasta que me declare.

.

Cuando finalmente me deshice de la intrusa, alcance a senpai. Al principio seguimos las historias sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que no somos expertos en esta clase de temas, pero unos días después, percibimos un ambiente que despertó extrañamente nuestro interés; de modo que nos quedamos más tiempo en ese mismo lugar y ahora abarrotaban el hotel de Aokigahara el grupo de reporteros ya que era el sitio más próximo al Monte de los tormentos, y punto de reunión reconocido de los investigadores. Tres días después, la desilusión de los reporteros nos dejaba en libertad, sin ver que sucediera algo decidieron marcharse y logramos empezar una exhaustiva exploración de acuerdo con las especies e informaciones detalladas que habíamos ido recogiendo entretanto.

Al atardecer, aprovechamos que el sol había templado el agua de los ríos, escogimos uno con más privacidad, estaba adentrado al bosque. La naturaleza realmente deleita la vista, pero caminar entre hierbas y senderos nos dejaba sudorosos y con polvo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Los seis entramos a bañarnos, al ser todos varones no existía ningún pudor, bueno, no en todos, senpai por reflejo o simple inercia me miraba algo avergonzado. La verdad es que tenía razón para hacerlo, estar casi una semana en ese lugar y no tocarlo, provocaba que el solo mirar descubierto su torso, deseara tomarlo en el mismo rio. Creo que el adivino eso en mi mirada pues a pesar de los otros cuatro hombres desnudos a nuestro alrededor, yo no despegaba mi vista de él. Para hacerme caer en la cuenta, carraspeo algunas veces y yo entendí que estaba actuando demasiado obvio; tenía que relajarme. ¿Pero cómo conseguirlo, si moría por solo besarlo y rosarlo?

Así que esa noche, mientras crecía a la distancia otra tormenta, dejamos el ruidoso vehículo, retomamos la marcha un total de seis investigadores entre los que liderábamos el equipo mi senpai y yo, recorrimos el último trecho, hasta el Monte de los tormentos, enfocamos la luz de una linterna hacia las paredes blanquecinas y espectrales que empezaban a aparecer entre arboles gigantescos. En esta helada soledad de la noche, bajo la palpitante iluminación, el enorme edificio abandonado mostraba oscuros signos dé terror que el día no llegaba a revelar, sin embargo, no experimentamos la menor duda, ya que nos impulsaba una contundente decisión de comprobar cierta teoría. Senpai acostumbrado a dar órdenes, de inmediato nos dijo con voz de mando:

\- ¡Ven! Es como pensé, esta niebla espesa aparece abundante durante la noche. Cúbranse con las mascarillas, no podemos correr ningún riesgo -

Estábamos convencidos de que la lluvia frecuente y esa niebla espesa provenía de la vegetación y algunas de las plantas del lugar, que estas contenían algún tipo de alucinógeno que al ser respirado por los pobladores, podría tener efectos severos en ellos. Por supuesto que no pensábamos que los convertía en fieras asesinas, capaces de desmembrar y mutilar a otros, mucho menos como decían los habitantes del sitio, que los truenos hacían salir de algún lugar secreto al demonio de la muerte, e íbamos dispuestos a comprobar nuestra teoría y desmentir los cuentos de dicho demonio que decían era una entidad corpórea y nosotros defendíamos la idea de una pestilencia toxica y vaporosa.

.

Previamente, los primeros días habíamos inspeccionado a fondo las ruinas, de modo que teníamos algo en claro los alrededores y un bien trazado plan: Elegiríamos como puesto de observación la vieja casona Hiyashi en la que estábamos en ese momento, este lugar definitivamente, desempeña un papel importante en las leyendas rurales de la región. Intuíamos que la morada de esta antigua familia asesinada era el lugar más indicado para nuestros propósitos. Si a los lugareños les ocasionaba temor este lugar; podríamos trabajar sin las molestas interrupciones.

La habitación, que mediría unos seis metros de largo, contenía, al igual que las demás habitaciones, restos de lo que en otro tiempo había sido mobiliario, estábamos en el segundo piso, contábamos con un inmenso ventanal, y una ventana estrecha que daba al frente, ambas desprovistos de cristales y contraventanas. En el lado contrario al ventanal había una enorme chimenea semi derrumbada con azulejos que representaban batallas antiguas entre samuráis y frente a la ventana estrecha, una gran cama pegada a la pared.

Mientras los escandalosos truenos iban en aumento, nos dispusimos a descansar, no sin antes tomar precauciones ya que a pesar de no creer los relatos de seres extraños y asesinos, si habíamos visto los cadáveres de los habitantes y si nuestra teoría de sustancias alucinógenas en las plantas se confirmaba, no seriamos tan descuidados de dormir tan confiadamente por lo que configuramos un plan. Primero atamos en el armazón del ventanal, una junto a otra, tres tiras de cuerda que habíamos traído en nuestro equipo, comprobamos que llegaban a una distancia conveniente del piso luego, entre los seis, cargamos la estructura de lo que parecía una cama de otra habitación, y lo colocamos de lado contra la ventana. Echamos encima ramas de árboles para ocultarla y nos acomodamos a dormir, descansando cuatro mientras vigilaban dos. Así teníamos preparada la huida, fuera cual fuese la dirección por la que surgiera el o los asesinos.

Si entraban y nos atacaban desde el interior de la casa, estaban las tiras del ventanal; al menos ante la oscuridad caería y los escucharíamos. Si venía del exterior, podíamos salir por la puerta y la escalera. Según lo que sabíamos, no nos perseguiría mucho tiempo, en el peor de los casos. O eso esperábamos.

.

 _Llevábamos mi senpai y yo vigilando de las diez de la noche a la una de la madrugada cuando, a pesar del ambiente siniestro de la casa, la ventana sin protección y los truenos y relámpagos cada vez más cercanos, me sentí seducido por un sueño invencible. Estábamos entre nuestros compañeros: Yamagushi y Kenji que se encontraban al lado de la ventana, Kei y Touji al de la chimenea. Mi amado senpai se había dormido, vencido por la misma extraña somnolencia que sentía yo, de modo que designé a Yamagushi y Kenji para la siguiente guardia, a pesar de que parecían adormilados. Era extraña la insistencia con que observaba yo la chimenea. La creciente tormenta debió de influir en mis sueños, pues en el breve rato que me dormí sufrí alucinaciones futuristas, la mayoría desagradables._

 _Una de las veces me desperté aunque no totalmente, probablemente porque mi amor que dormía junto a mí del lado de la ventana había estirado un brazo sobre mi pecho. Verlo dormir tan tranquilamente, me causo una gran ternura, fue imposible evitar rosar sus labios con mis dedos y acercarme a aspirar su agradable olor. No me encontraba lo bastante despierto como para comprobar si los centinelas cumplían alertas su obligación, aunque sentía un claro desasosiego a este respecto. Nunca había tenido una sensación tan persistente y opresiva de la presencia de algo malo. Después, debí de quedarme dormido otra vez, porque mi mente salió de un laberinto oscuro, cuando la noche se volvió espantosa, traspasada de chillidos que superaban todas mis experiencias y delirios anteriores._

 _En aquellos alaridos y quejidos, el más profundo temor y agonía humanos rasguñaban desesperada e insensatamente las puertas del sitio. Desperté para encontrarme ante la oscura locura y la burla, mientras resplandecía y se retiraba cada vez más, hacia rincones inconcebibles, sentía angustia desesperada. No había luz, estábamos en tinieblas, pero por el vacío que noté a mi derecha, comprendí que Yamagushi y los otros se habían ido, sólo Dios sabía adónde._

 _Sobre mi pecho, aún pesaba el brazo de mi bello senpai a mi izquierda. Luego se produjo un relámpago, el rayo sacudió la montaña entera, iluminó los alrededores, hasta el panteón cercano con sus mausoleos y toda la vieja arboleda, y desgarró el que probablemente era el más antiguo de los árboles retorcidos. Ante el disparo del rayo, senpai se incorporó de repente apretando mi brazo y en ese instante la claridad que entró por la ventana proyectó una sombra vívidamente contra la chimenea, de la que yo no con seguía apartar los ojos un momento._

 _No comprendo cómo me encuentro vivo todavía, y en mi sano juicio. No me lo explico, porque la sombra que vi en la chimenea no era la de senpai, pero en definitiva estaba inclinándose ante él, como si deseara tocarlo. No parecía de ninguna cosa humana, sino una cosa anormal de lo más extraña, una abominación indescifrable que mi mente no llegó a captar por completo, si quisiera dibujarlo no lo podría describir. Unos minutos después, nos encontrábamos solos en la mansión maldita, temblando, balbuceando. Preferí no comentarle a senpai lo que había visto, él ya estaba demasiado nervioso al ver que Yamagushi, Kenji y los otros dos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera de lucha._

 _._

Después de aquella escalofriante experiencia en la casona inmersa en la espesura, tuvimos que permanecer en cama, agotados, nerviosos en el hotel. No recuerdo exactamente cómo logramos llegar al automóvil, ponerlo en marcha, y regresar al pueblo, no conservo recuerdos claros de nada, salvo de unos árboles gigantescos cipreses hinoki y tsuga muy comunes en la región, además del resplandor de los truenos, y sombras entre los bajos montículos que dominaban la región.

Mientras temblaba y meditaba sobre lo que proyecto aquella sombra enloquecedora, comprendí que al fin había visto la sombra de uno de los seres de los que hablaban los habitantes del lugar, uno de esos males desconocidos de los vacíos de la limitación de nuestra vista finita. Pero lo que más me atormentaba era el acercamiento que proyecto hacia mi amor.

No me atrevía a analizar o identificar la sombra que había percibido, mucho menos se lo dije a senpai, no por el momento, primero porque concluí que me creería loco o que deje que mi mente se dejara llevar presa de la sugestión de los alrededores macabros, sin embargo yo estaba seguro que un ser había permanecido tendido entre la ventana y nosotros, aquella noche, y me estremecía cada vez que, irreprimiblemente, mi conciencia trataba de clasificarlo. Ojalá hubiese hablado, ladrado o reído entre dientes, al menos eso habría aliviado mi temor. Y peor aún ¿Porque se acercó a mi amado y no a mí?

Pero permaneció en silencio. Por supuesto, era orgánico, o lo había sido..., ¿un yurei? La familia Hayashi cuya casa habíamos invadido, estaban enterrados cerca de la mansión. Debíamos encontrar a los demás, si aún vivían ¿Por qué se los había llevado, y nos había dejado a nosotros? La somnolencia es invencible, y los sueños son espantosos...

.

\- Morinaga ¡despierta! ¿Estás bien? -

\- Si senpai, lo siento, debí tener nuevamente una pesadilla. No te preocupes, pero, por favor quedate aquí conmigo hoy, no te alejes por nada. No deseo que alguien tan valioso para mí esté en peligro -

\- Has estado demasiado alterado, si es por los demás, veras que pronto los encontraremos. Seguro que ante los relámpagos y todas las horribles historias que escucharon, decidieron regresar -

\- Si, así debe ser. Pero debieron avisarnos senpai, y eso de que no contesten nuestras llamadas es muy...

Senpai estaba sentado en una silla junto a mi cama. Creo que tuve un poco de fiebre y se mantuvo cuidándome. Que estúpido me sentí, se supone que yo velaría por él hasta con mi propia vida; que lo protegería. En el hotel compartíamos la habitación, debió entender que cuando le pedí que se quedara conmigo, me refería a que durmiera a mi lado en mi cama, deseaba que no se apartara ni un segundo de mi vista y para asegurarme que había comprendido, lo jale sobre mí.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Baka! Si a penas te ha bajado la fiebre -

\- Ya no puedo aguantarlo más, te necesito, ¡ven! ¡Mira en mis ojos y dime que no ves en ellos mi deseo! Mirame y dime que no ves en ellos el volcán de fuego que sale ante tu presencia, que no ves el caos. El que tú has plantado allí, el que ha crecido por tu culpa -

En ese momento lo miré. Había estado concentrado, desviando su vista en el piso tratando de seguir la idea. Lo miré y vi su mirada salvaje, directa, desnuda, lo vi y me miraba con toda el alma, como nunca lo había hecho, como creo que no me volverán a mirar. No con las pretensiones expresivas de quien sabe seducir con la mirada, sino con la entrega definitiva de quien no oculta nada, quien deja al descubierto todo lo que es. Vi su mirada y me vi en ella, y vi como era visto. ¡Me deseaba! De alguna manera saboreaba todo lo que pasaría a continuación, de alguna manera todo lo que había dicho tuvo sentido. Arrojó con furia el paño con el que me refrescaba. Se levantó y se lanzó sobre mí.

Golpeamos contra la cama.

En algún momento la boca me sabía a sangre, no sé si era de él o mía, o era la sangre de los dos mezclada. Sentí una furia que no podría explicar, un deseo de traspasarlo, de devorarle la piel y beberme su sangre. Sentí un hambre inmemorial, un deseo irrefrenable, el impulso de atacar como si fuese un animal, de animal acechando a su presa, que se lanza contra él en un último gesto de alegría.

Pasamos varios minutos por el filo de un abismo, su imagen era perfecta. El cabello derramado por sobre su cabeza, los labios dejando adivinar unos dientes apretados con fuerza, su pecho casi acusador, subía y bajaba agitado, el abdomen suave como un durazno. Las piernas de medio lado estirando sus músculos en una indiferente elasticidad felina.

No pude alejarme de la cama. Roce su mejilla, mi mano bajó suavemente por su cuello, por su clavícula, mi otra mano se desvió hacia su pecho izquierdo, lo recorrió en círculos concéntricos hasta coronar el pezón, que se había endurecido por reflejo, no pude evitar pellizcarlo. Suspiré hasta el fondo de mi alma. Sentía sus jadeos, sabía que estaba excitado y eso me hacía sentir poderoso, Decidí aprovechar que soy más corpulento y pesado. Lo abracé hasta inmovilizarlo contra el colchón. Allí el dejó de luchar y nos besamos de nuevo. Fue un beso más carnal, más torpe y agresivo; pero vaya beso. Abrazó mi pierna con su pierna derecha mientras yo lo apretaba con cada vez más fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

Creo que el ambiente me convirtió en un animal, lo penetraba con todo mí ser, cada embestida me hacía perder la cordura. Las sensaciones iban y venían. Quería verlo perder la razón ante el placer que le propinaba y estoy seguro que así era, lo vi contorsionarse una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero también me detenía con su mano en mi pecho, a manera de protesta, que no fuera tan rudo. Pero lo ignore, sudaba, gemía, apreté mis ojos entre cada oleada de placer, cada calambre en mi miembro. Devoraba sus labios por completo y ahogaba sus suspiros, lamentos de placer, que se colaban hasta mi garganta.

\- Mo morinaga, no te ensañes tanto. Me vas a destrozar en pedazos ¡Ahhh! -

\- Quiero que lo disfrutes ¿acaso no se siente bien el tuyo cuando lo hago con fuerzas? -

El monte de los tormentos, ahora parecía demasiado quieto. Parecía que nos daba descanso o una pequeña tregua para poder continuar traspasando sus alrededores. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la cúspide del placer, ambos estábamos demasiado agitados, ninguno fue capaz de acicalarse o vestirse. Aunque ese era regularmente un rito que yo cumplía, pero hoy no, definitivamente dormiríamos desnudos y con ese maravilloso olor a sudor y sexo de ambos mezclados en la habitación. Tan pronto como mi amor se quedó dormido, la lluvia nuevamente se desato y los reflejos de los relámpagos llegaban hasta nuestra cama, lo único que hice fue cubrirnos bien con el edredón y abrazar a senpai a mi cuerpo con mis restantes fuerzas. Aun así no lo soltaría.

.

Al poco tiempo, comprendimos que debíamos conseguir ayuda en la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros, de lo contrario, no avanzaríamos tampoco en la investigación, aunque ahora eso no era lo primordial. Ya habíamos decidido no abandonar nada, y saber lo que realmente sucedía ahí, porque en mi gran ignorancia, me parecía que el no saber lo que sucedía era peor que el pleno conocimiento, por terrible que este pudiera ser. De modo que decidimos qué haríamos a continuación, a quién acudir para hacerle partícipe de nuestra aterradora aventura y cómo descubrir al ser que había proyectado una sombra pesadillesca. A quienes veíamos más atrevidos principalmente era a los periodistas, algunos de los cuales aún seguían cumpliendo recabando hasta los últimos sonidos de la tragedia.

Desgraciadamente la más dispuesta y atrevida era aquella rubia periodista, que había mostrado demasiado interés por senpai...

.

.

 ** _Saludos, espero puedan visualizar los escenarios, ya que en los cuentos de terror estos cumplen un papel muy importante._**

 ** _Si les es posible, háganme saber que les parece el fic. Abrazos_**.


	3. Capítulo 3 Muertes anunciadas

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Muertes anunciadas**.

.

Recibí dos golpes de senpai, ante mi firme negativa de aceptar la insistencia en acompañarnos, de la que seguramente era la jefa de ese grupo de periodistas. Excusándonos ante ellos, Souichi me jalo del brazo. Seguramente noto nuevamente algo de molestia y de inseguridad en mí.

\- ¡No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones! Morinaga o ¿tienes a más personas haciendo fila para arriesgarse junto con nosotros? -

\- No senpai, pero llevar mujeres solo lograría que en vez de recibir ayuda, tendríamos que cuidarlas y no es que las subestime, pero pienso que sería mejor llevar hombres. Además sabes que a veces debemos dormir en donde nos agarre la noche y ellas no estarían cómodas -

\- Nunca pensé que ellas nos acompañaran, pero debiste darte cuenta que aquella joven rubia; es quien dirige. Solo debes explicarles lo que acabas de decirme sin que las ofendas. Lo haría yo, pero, sabes que no tengo paciencia y terminaría hablando de más -

Decidimos escoger como compañeros a dos de ellos; y cuanto más razonábamos, más reafirmábamos que debían ser personas inteligentes y valientes. Un hombre blanco y alto de unos treinta y dos años, cuya manera de expresarse, inteligencia y temperamento parecían distinguirle como persona que no se sujetaba a las ideas de los pobladores y que parecía respetar las investigaciones de nuestro campo.

Su nombre era Nagita Kai y otro más que cumplía los requisitos, llamado Takaji Tani un joven de unos veintiocho años.

.

La rubia periodista que voluntariosamente se mantuvo siguiéndonos, acepto que sus compañeros fueran con nosotros; con la condición de que la mantuviéramos al tanto de los hallazgos y le avisáramos cada día nuestra ubicación. Aun con esa fachada de conformidad en ella, yo no me fie, estaba más que seguro que nos seguiría de cerca y ahora más que nunca deseaba que hubiesen sido otros los que aceptaran cooperar con nosotros; pero la mayoría tenía miedo. Casi podía leer en su mente el enorme deseo que senpai despertaba en ella. Lo miraba insistentemente, incontables veces provoco roces o supuestos tropezones, que Souichi sin percatarse que era toda una farsa de ella, amablemente la sostuvo dos ocasiones antes de caer.

Hasta se atrevió a proveerlo de alimentos y bebidas hidratantes, que los que hacen excursiones de este tipo, suelen llevar, barras de arroz integral, chocolates fortificados y demás.

.

Por la tarde cuando finalmente nos separamos, al fin pude sentirme tranquilo. Kobadashi Ángela, aquella rubia, se quedó con parte de su equipo en las inmediaciones del monte, cerca del hotel. Su belleza era destacable, mitad japonesa, mitad francesa, eso fue lo que nos comentó. Logro hacerme sentir inseguro. No sé si fue solo mi imaginación o verdaderamente senpai la había mirado discretamente en tres ocasiones, tres ocasiones, por supuesto que llevaba la cuenta. La rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mí; y entonces mi impulsividad me llevo a explotar:

\- ¡Vi como la miraste! Tres veces, tres ocasiones. Es muy doloroso presenciarlo y no poder reclamar nada -

Senpai me miraba con un rostro preocupado. Nuevamente estaba mostrándole un lado horrible de mí y sabía que eso le molestaba, pero de verdad que el dolor y los celos me consumían por dentro. Cuando esa rubia fingiendo una súbita caída se abrazó ajustando demasiado su cuerpo a Souichi, solo me contuve de golpearle, porque era mujer, de otra forma creo que no me hubiera detenido.

\- Morinaga..., yo no la miraba, solo respondía sus preguntas. Como siempre, estas imaginando cosas ¡Te pedí que tuvieras más confianza! -

Ahí estaba otra vez explicándome todo. Solo podía sentir vergüenza. Le ofrecí disculpas y él aun molesto, se acercó y apretó mi brazo antes de seguir caminando, creo que fue la forma de decirme que me entendía.

.

Después de todo aquel numerito que le arme a senpai, fuimos a hablar con nuestros nuevos acompañantes. Nagita Kai y Takaji Tani escucharon atentos nuestra historia. Desde el principio se mostraron interesados y comprensivos y cuando explicamos todo, los cuatro analizamos la situación, con gran cautela y juicio. Ellos aconsejaron algo práctico, ya que sugirieron que aplazásemos nuestra visita a la mansión en ruinas Hayashi hasta que obtuviéramos más datos de aquella familia.

Por lo tanto, salimos en busca de datos sobre la lamentable historia de los finados y un hombre muy envejecido, nos habló de a un amigo que atesoraba un diario ilustrado muy detalladamente y muy antiguo. Eso despertó nuestra curiosidad, tal vez podríamos ver imágenes de las personas que vivieron muchos años atrás y saber que había sucedido con ellos realmente. Solo conocíamos que habían sido asesinados, prácticamente no había descendientes de la familia Hayashi o al menos eso se decía.

Nuestros nuevos acompañantes haciendo gala de su profesión, entrevistaban también a los pocos habitantes de la montaña que no habían huido en el miedo y la confusión a los poblados más cercanos. De común acuerdo senpai y yo efectuaríamos un registro completo y definitivo de los lugares y las distintas tragedias de las leyendas de los pobladores. Además que mi amado continuaba recolectando plantas que captaban su atención y las guardaba meticulosamente en los pequeños recipientes que llevábamos para ese fin. Por las noches, antes de dormir él continuaba sus estudios de estas y como siempre yo no podría irme a dormir dejándolo solo trabajando hasta tarde. Con mi ayuda terminábamos pronto y podíamos descansar por más horas. Intentar un acercamiento con él, resultaba muy arriesgado y aunque me sentí tentado en dejarme llevar por mis constantes fantasías de llevarlo y hacérselo en el bosque, sosteniéndolo en un árbol; no me atreví. Debí conformarme con solo imaginarlo y si se me presentaba la oportunidad, realizarlo.

.

Los resultados de nuestra exploración e investigación, no fueron muy alentadores, aunque una vez que los clasificamos, parecía que resaltaba un dato bastante significativo; a saber: que el número de sucesos guardados en los registros, era bastante más alto en zonas relativamente próximas a la mansión Hayashi, o que por alguna razón conectaban con ella. Lo extraño también era que había excepciones; había datos de muertes que habían llegado a oídos de los periodistas que igualmente estaban en lugares distantes de la mansión y de cualquier bosque vecino a ella, pero solo eran dos casos.

En cuanto a la procedencia y la descripción del supuesto ser, nada obtuvimos de los asustados e ignorantes habitantes de los pueblos. Lo mismo decían que era un ser reptante como que se trataba de un gigante, un demonio del abismo, o un yuurei.

Lo que era imposible de negar, es que se trataba de un organismo vivo, que probablemente reaccionaba a las tormentas eléctricas; y también concluimos que su poca aparición a los espacios abiertos hacía más probable que se tratara de un ser cauteloso y hasta inteligente. Lo único verdaderamente incomprensible para nosotros era la rapidez a la que tal criatura se desplazaba para cometer todas las atrocidades que se le atribuían y que hasta la fecha, nadie podría decir con entera certeza de que se trataba.

.

Al hablar con más frecuencia con los moradores de los pueblos, descubrimos que eran muy amables y hospitalarios en muchos aspectos. Entendimos que evitaban hablar con nosotros, porque tenían miedo de los extraños, pero poco a poco se fueron acercando a nosotros, parecía que se acostumbraban a nuestra presencia. También cuando buscábamos pistas en la mansión Hayashi, nos guiaron y cuando les pedimos que nos ayudaran a buscar a Yamagushi y los demás, se mostraron sinceramente afligidos; porque si bien querían ayudarnos, estaban convencidos de que nuestros cuatro compañeros habían desaparecido de este mundo eternamente, como las personas que ellos mismos habían perdido.

En realidad nos ayudaron muchísimo cuando buscábamos plantas extrañas y hasta se animaron a explicarnos cuales usaban ellos para tratamiento medicinal y cuales consideraban toxicas o hasta venenosas y como siempre senpai muy interesado en estas últimas, registro detalladamente todo y guardo varios especímenes de estas. Lo vi muy cómodo hablando de este tema con el experto del pueblo y cuando le pregunte, me respondió que aquel extraño hombre le había obsequiado dos pequeños frascos con venenos tan potentes que podrían acabar hasta con un demonio o un yuurei. A pesar de pretender deshacerse de esto, senpai prefirió guardarlos y bajo el microscopio ver exactamente de qué sustancia se trataba. Yo lo único que podía hacer, era preguntarme ¿porque aquel sujeto le obsequio aquello a Souichi? ¿porque le menciono a los demonios y yuurei?

Claro está que, éramos conscientes que había muerto o desaparecido un gran número de personas, así como que los animales salvajes habían sido casi exterminados y nos atemorizaba que ocurrieran nuevas masacres. A media semana nos encontrábamos cansados y desanimados, debido a nuestra falta de progresos. Ahora las noches eran tranquilas, no sucedían agresiones de ningún tipo; y la falta de resultados en las búsquedas de la casa y del bosque casi nos inclinaba a atribuir que todo lo sucedido y el supuesto ser asesino, era de una naturaleza no material. Algo que le pareció estúpido a senpai y yo pensaba similar, pero entonces ¿cómo explicar todo?

\- Si senpai, también creo que es irrazonable creer en esto, pero ¿porque no encontramos nada? -

\- Tal vez se trataba de algún asesino y al ver que esta más que acorralado por los periodistas, la policía y hasta los pobladores. Simplemente se fue a otro sitio -

\- Eso es más difícil de creer todavía, una sola persona no podría haber matado y masacrado a casi treinta personas en una noche y dejarlas como las encontraron al día siguiente. Tú mismo lo viste y yo también -

Mientras discutíamos estos asuntos, nos preocupaba que llegara una nueva tormenta e interrumpiera nuestras investigaciones, ya que todos estábamos de acuerdo que aquel ser infernal aumentaba sus actividades bajo la lluvia o durante las tormentas eléctricas. En conclusión teníamos una desesperada prisa para visitar el poblado donde habían muerto tantas personas la última vez que aquella temida criatura hizo su aparición y ahora ese sitio estaba deshabitado a causa del miedo de los sobrevivientes.

El desdichado pueblo no tenía un nombre en concreto, la gente se refería a este de distintas maneras, y estaba protegido con muchos árboles, además que se encontraba entre dos elevaciones conocidas como los montes gemelos. La mayoría de las rusticas viviendas eran bastante simples, hechas de madera y bambú. Pero los alrededores bellos y verdes compensaban la soledad del lugar. Geográficamente, se encontraba a unos seis cientos metros al norte de la Montaña de las Tempestades, y a quinientos de la mansión Hayashi rodeada de cipreses hinoki.

El espacio entre el pueblo y la mansión, era en algunas partes campo raso y consistía casi exclusivamente de yerba y unos cuantos matorrales muy dispersos. Pero en algunos puntos se encontraban nuevamente zonas boscosas muy tupidas de árboles y diferentes vegetaciones. Después de estudiar minuciosamente la topografía de esta zona, senpai y yo estábamos muy satisfechos, concluimos que si nos quedábamos a estudiar los especímenes del lugar, no terminaríamos en mucho tiempo, para nosotros como científicos investigadores esto era un paraíso; lastima de todo lo que sabíamos que pasaba allí, la Montaña de las Tempestades. El bosque de los Suicidios. El mar de árboles.

.

Después de explorar y revisar minuciosamente por enésima vez cada centímetro del extinto pueblo, experimentamos una gran decepción unida a fuertes temores. Resultaba muy extraño, nos encontrarnos con el lugar completamente carente de huellas, ni señales de lucha, después de tan sobrecogedores sucesos. Era difícil de creer, senpai y yo habíamos visto la masacre la mañana siguiente de haber sucedido y todo estaba hecho un caos. Sin embargo las personas que habían sobrevivido y habían abandonado el lugar, juraron y perjuraron, que ellos no habían movido, ni limpiado nada.

Y para sumarse otro mal, el clima estaba en contra nuestro, nos hallábamos bajo un cielo cada vez más oscuro y amenazante. Experimentábamos una apatía sin rumbo que es consecuencia a la vez de un sentimiento de inutilidad y de la necesidad de hacer algo.

Todo el tiempo nos manteníamos atentos a los más pequeños detalles; e, inspeccionamos otra vez todo, registramos las laderas continuas, buscamos entre los arbustos, buscamos madrigueras y cuevas, pero sin resultado, las esperanzas de encontrar a nuestros desparecidos compañeros disminuían cada hora, cada día. Además, como mencione antes, sentíamos a nuestro alrededor un temor fuerte y enteramente nuevo, como si nos observaran desde distintos puntos, yo hasta en varias ocasiones alzaba la vista al cielo; así de insistente tenía esa sensación. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, se hacía más difícil distinguir las cosas y notamos la amenaza creciente de la tormenta que se estaba acercando sobre la Montaña de las Tempestades.

Naturalmente este hecho, nos apremió, abandonamos la búsqueda que parecía sin rumbo y nos dirigimos a la cabaña que nos ofrecieron amablemente los pobladores después de acepar más nuestra presencia. Pero apenas dimos media vuelta, cuando empezó a caer una lluvia tan intensa y tupida, que no tuvimos más remedio que correr para buscar cualquier refugio.

La prematura oscuridad nocturna del cielo nos hacía tropezar; pero guiados por los destellos de relámpagos y nuestro ahora detallado conocimiento del tramo boscoso, llegamos rápido a otra cabaña del lugar, llena de goteras: una construcción rustica mezclada de troncos y tablas. Y para hacer más tétrica la escena, la ventana apuntaba asía la mansión Hayashi. Atrancamos la puerta, para que resistiera la fuerza del viento y de la lluvia. Resultaba incomodo estar sentados allí, sobre unas cajas viejas pero de buena madera, todos estábamos algo mojados y nos mirábamos en silencio en la oscuridad, pero encendimos las linternas de leds que llevábamos.

De rato en rato, veíamos los relámpagos que se colaban por cualquier grieta en la madera o por alguna de las goteras del techo, la tarde se estaba volviendo tan oscura que cada relámpago resultaba deslumbrante. Esta incomoda espera me recordó de forma clara nuestra noche en la Mansión Hayashi. Me regreso al pensamiento aquella extraña pregunta, que de forma continua me repetía desde esa vez y una vez más me pregunté por qué el macabro ser, al acercarse a los seis hombres que dormíamos en aquella habitación, se había llevado a los demás, dejándonos a mi senpai y a mí. ¿Por qué no se había llevado a sus víctimas en orden? Y habría sido yo el siguiente, o mi senpai, cualquiera que fuese la dirección por la que hubiera empezado ¿Con qué clase de brazos o garras los atrapo? ¿Porque le intereso tanto mi senpai? Casi rosaba su rostro.

Mientras reflexionaba todo esto, como si no bastara con nuestro actual estado, como para hacernos sentir más vulnerables y agudizar nuestra incomoda situación, cayó un enorme rayo muy cerca del sitio donde estábamos, le siguió un ruido de deslizamiento de tierra. Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó el chiflido de un viento furioso cuyo sonido fue aumentando de forma intensa. Tuvimos la seguridad de que ese rayo había caído destrozando algo cerca de la mansión Hayashi, y sin dudarlo, senpai se levantó de la caja donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la ventana para mirar que tanto había sido el destrozo, pues estábamos a escasos quinientos metros de allí. Los otros dos hombres que venían con nosotros se acercaron también a la ventana y la abrieron. Por lo que el viento y la lluvia penetraron aullando de forma ensordecedora, y no pude oír lo que decían, senpai se acercó a mí dejando a aquellos en la ventana, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca y esperamos, mientras ellos se asomaban tratando de ver todo alrededor.

Lentamente percibimos, la calma, el viento y la prematura oscuridad, que comenzaba a disiparse, nos hizo entender que la tormenta estaba finalizando. Yo había esperado que se extendiera hasta la noche, de todos modos nuestra búsqueda por ese día estaba terminada. El clima de verdad era extremo ahora, un rayo de sol penetró por un agujero de la madera, detrás de nosotros, senpai solo me miro extrañado.

Le comentamos a los otros dos, que era mejor dejar que entrase un poco de luz, así que destrabe la puerta y la abrí. Todo afuera, estaba lleno de charcos y pequeños montículos producidos por el reciente corrimiento de tierra; senpai salió a mirar los alrededores y yo no veía nada que justificara el interés que continuaba en nuestros compañeros asomados a la ventana sin decir nada. Me acerque a ellos y les hable nuevamente, toqué en el hombro de Nagita Kai; pero no se movió. Luego, al sacudirle un poco y voltearlo hacia mí, me horrorice, lo solté enseguida, mire como caía al suelo y junto a él Takaji Tani; ¡Estaban muertos! Y en lo que quedaba de sus sangrantes y perforadas cabezas no se distinguían sus rostros. Ante tal visión horrenda y asquerosa, retrocedí varios pasos y tome la mano de senpai, que ya caminaba para entrar nuevamente a la cabaña, lo sujete demasiado fuerte, no deseaba que se acercara a ver aquello.

Lo único que podía agradecer, es que mi amado fuese tan quisquilloso con su espacio personal, ahora pensaba que de no haber sido por eso; él habría resultado ¿muerto? Ni pensarlo, el solo concluir aquello me hizo sentir una enorme desesperación. Lo jale aun en contra de su voluntad lejos de aquella cabaña, se enfureció resistiéndose a salir. Lejos de comportarme como siempre, permitiendo sus suaves agresiones, lo detuve y apreté con fuerzas sus muñecas. Creo que se sorprendió bastante al verme tan molesto y decidido. Dejo de resistirse y continuo la marcha distanciándonos de todo aquello. Debí tener un rostro raro, ya que senpai me cuestiono enseguida.

\- Morinaga ¿estás bien? ¿Que fue exactamente lo que viste? ¿Porque no me dejaste ver? -

\- No pasa nada, es solo que ellos estaban en un estado terrible y no me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en la memoria. No te preocupes, debemos avisar a las autoridades -

Mi estómago estaba terriblemente revuelto, las imágenes de ambos periodistas no desaparecían de mi mente, pero mi preocupación por Souichi era mayor. Tenía que llevarlo a comer algo y descansar, todos aquellos días de caminar de un lado a otro, donde el vehículo no podía acceder; habían conseguido que mi amado perdiera peso. Por supuesto que yo también había adelgazado, pero al ser más corpulento y alto que él no lo hacía tan notorio. No deseaba que enfermáramos y colapsáramos en ese lugar tan inhóspito.

.

Logramos reunir un grupo de habitantes para que nos ayudasen y buscaran a alguien de la policía montada. Aunque temerosos, algunos de los más jóvenes se sintieron lo suficientemente capaces para brindarnos su ayuda.

Creo que mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, a causa de los acontecimientos que hemos presenciado desde: la sombra demoníaca de la casa, la tensión por la pérdida de nuestros compañeros, lo ocurrido en el poblado durante la tormenta y ahora la muerte de los periodistas. Después de lo ocurrido, los jóvenes y la policía montada, les buscaron, pero no encontraron nada. La impresión sufrida en la mansión y en aquella cabaña me había afectado y no podía pensar más que en la búsqueda de aquel abominable ser que ahora alcanzaba distintas formas en mi imaginación.

.

Nuevamente volvíamos a estar solos Souichi y yo. En algún momento sospeche que así es como aquel ser deseaba vernos o tenernos, no lo sé con certeza. Pero ¿porque terminaban desaparecidos o muertos nuestros compañeros? Tampoco tenía yo la respuesta para esto. Pero lo que si tenía en claro es que no expondría más tiempo a senpai, tal vez era hora de regresar a Nagoya.

.

.

.

 ** _¿Que sospechan que desea la criatura?_**

 ** _¿Se trata de un ser orgánico o de otra naturaleza?_**

 ** _¿Lograran irse antes de que suceda otra tragedia?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Háganme saber que se imaginan ustedes. Saludos._**

 ** _._**

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 Habla el Diario

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Habla el Diario**.

.

Esa noche, muy cansados, regresamos a la cabaña asignada a nosotros. Souichi tomaba un baño en una rudimentaria tina antigua de aquellas forjadas en hierro y cuatro patas. Calentar agua con leños, provocaba que nos planteáramos la idea de mejor dormir sucios.

Antes de entrar al pequeño baño, Souchi dijo:

\- Morinaga, si vamos a regresar a Nagoya, el viaje debemos hacerlo durante el día. De noche sería muy arriesgado, además que, ahora lo único que deseo es descansar -

\- Por supuesto senpai, yo opino igual. La verdad, ya extraño nuestro departamento y un buen baño en regadera. Por cierto, si necesitas más agua caliente; solo llamame -

.

Mientras esperaba a senpai para beber café, me acomode sobre un tapete de oso disecado que estaba cerca de una pequeña chimenea. ¡Que agradable sensación para mis huesos! Me recosté boca abajo y apoyado sobre mis codos y antebrazos, comencé a hojear el diario ilustrado de la familia Hayashi; finalmente estaba en nuestras manos. Aquel hombre que nos mencionó el anciano, accedió a que nos lo lleváramos por un día. Por ese motivo, debía comenzar a averiguar cuanto pudiera en ese leve lapso de tiempo y pensé que a estas alturas era algo inútil, pues en unas horas más, nos iríamos de aquel lugar al que jamás debimos llegar. Pero la curiosidad me domino y devoraba las letras, mientras las palabras se volvían imágenes en mi mente:

Me remonte a aquella época. Podía ver los avances de la construcción de la mansión que había sido edificada en 1870, bajo las ordenes de Hayashi Alan, un acaudalado terrateniente de madre japonesa y padre francés a quien disgustaba el cambio del orden bajo el gobierno de Francia, y fastidiado, había salido de su país y construido esta magnífica mansión en la cima de la boscosa montaña.

El mismo narraba como había logrado entrar al país a finales del periodo Edo, cuando finalmente Japón permitió casi de manera obligada, acceso a occidente y Europa. Su sentir estaba impreso en aquellas hojas, ahora amarillentas por el paso del tiempo.

 **Hayashi Alan:**

 ** _\- Cuando vi el hermoso paisaje, todo verde y fresco, me pareció, un lugar digno de disfrutarse. Lo que realmente me enamoro fue; lo solitario del sitio. Llevo ya seis meses en este lugar, solo faltan detalles para terminar lo que será la mansión de la familia Hayashi. Mi familia -_**

Cuando escogió este lugar para edificar su mansión, Hayashi Alan pensó que las numerosas lluvias y tormentas eran algo único de aquella temporada; pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la región era especialmente propensa a tales fenómenos; los grandes truenos y sus relámpagos, más las frecuentes tormentas. Después de dos años de su llegada, tuvo un hermoso hijo varón, y lo relataba con una inmensa felicidad:

 ** _\- Mi deseo era contraer matrimonio con alguien de mi propio país, sin embargo, ocho meses después de mi llegada a Japón, conocí a una bellísima dama, hija de una familia vecina; a la que despose. Después de poco más de un año, nació nuestro primer hijo; un hermoso varón. Su cabello tan rubio como el mío, y sus ojos ámbar idénticos a los míos, pero con los rasgos orientales de mi bella esposa. No podíamos ser más felices, teníamos todo lo que podíamos desear y cada día que pasaba, no olvidábamos agradecer a Kami por ello -_**

Con algo de tristeza reflejada en sus palabras, él, sigue explicando que tuvieron siete hijos más, pero solo lograron sobrevivir cinco de los ocho. Sin embargo, en el mayor se centraba el diario, pues de su historia al parecer se desprende toda la tragedia que ocurrió a la familia.

Conforme me adentraba en la lectura, entendí que todo comenzó en 1896. Cuando Hayashi Gillou el primogénito de ese matrimonio, tenía veinticuatro años.

 ** _\- Mi primo lejano François Delmont, me aviso mediante una carta que enviaría a su hija menor Ángela y que la dejaba a nuestro cuidado. También escribió que mi sobrina lejana, explicaría más a detalle el porqué de su estancia con nosotros. Vino desde Francia a pasar el verano con esta parte de la familia que no conocía. Ángela Delmont, una joven hermosa, muy hermosa, pero también muy sociable, sonriente y caprichosa. Como padre pude notar de inmediato que, se sintió impresionada por la apariencia de su atractivo primo, mi hijo, y no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara enamorada de él. Los valores con los que eduque a Gillou eran estrictos y él por su parte no cedía a los encantos de ella, pues a pesar de ser familiares muy lejanos; no se sentía cómodo y yo en repetidas ocasiones le pedí que se mantuviera lejos de ella. Lo vi haciendo grandes esfuerzos por alejarla cortésmente -_**

Pero Hayashi Alan notaba cada día que las insistencias y atenciones de su sobrina eran desmedidas. Trataba a su primo como a un rey, atendiéndolo en todo momento, arreglándose lo más posible para parecerle bella, y al cabo de un tiempo, se entregaron a la pasión. Algo que disgusto en gran medida al patriarca de la mansión y más aún; por lo que descubrió.

 ** _\- Ángela no había comunicado la verdad de su estancia. Tuve que forzarla a que explicara el verdadero motivo de su visita, y ella llorando me expreso que al terminar el año, para lo cual faltaban escasos dos meses, ella debería cumplir el compromiso de casarse con el hombre más acaudalado y poderoso en aquella región. Me sentí atemorizado, con los años que llevaba viviendo en Japón, conocía las estrictas normas morales de la nación y su gente, y su bienestar físico corría grave peligro -_**

 ** _._**

Lo que seguía leyendo me mostraba que, la mayoría de la servidumbre la descubrió en repetidas ocasiones llorar desconsolada en los bellos jardines de estilo francés que la mansión Hayashi poseía. Dudaba que su primo entendiera que ella no era una traidora, que no logro controlar que el amor por él creciera, y decidida pensaba en escapar con Gillou; si este lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, no conto con tiempo suficiente.

Las habladurías de los pobladores, del supuesto romance entre primos; llegaron a oídos de aquel sujeto. Quien deshonrado, humillado y furioso de los rumores; envió por su prometida. Pero lejos de casarse con ella como había concertado, la mando a ejecutar; como ejecutaban a las adulteras. ¡La enterraron viva!... ¡Malnacidos!

Detuve unos minutos la lectura, imaginar esa terrible escena, además de ira, me provoco dolor. Perder a la persona que más amas bajo esas circunstancias, debió ser una horrible experiencia para Hayashi Gillou. De alguna manera, comprendía aquello, ya que horas atrás, en la cabaña pude haber perdido a la persona que más amo y pensando en Souichi, me levante para asegurarme que no se quedara dormido en la bañera.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas agua caliente o alguna otra cosa? -

\- Gracias, no. Ya salgo, solo me visto -

\- Disculpa, pensé que te venció el sueño -

Más tranquilo de saber que estaba bien, retome mi lugar, y volví a la lectura.

.

Hayashi Gillou no se salvó de la furia del despechado sujeto. Tal como lo relataba su padre.

 ** _\- Tan solo dos días después de ejecutar a mi sobrina, ese asesino, mando a varios de sus hombres a preparar una emboscada. ¡Mataron a mi hijo!... De la manera más cobarde; le atravesaron un sable por la espalda. ¡Esto no se quedaría así! No me conformare con enterrar a mi hijo y llorarlo. ¡Ese hombre debe morir! -_**

 ** _._**

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que imprimió de su puño y letra en aquel diario. Alguien más continuo narrando la historia y se notaba el cambio de escritura. El relato continuo explicando que Hayashi Alan, organizo su venganza, pero en una sola noche; toda su familia fue masacrada. No logro sobrevivir ningún solo miembro y la desolación de la mansión, continuaba hasta esos días y las muertes frecuentes en la montaña se hicieron cada vez más notorias con el paso de los años. Y desde entonces se esparció la leyenda de aquella familia incestuosa maldita y la enorme mansión Hayashi.

.

¡Mi asombro fue fulminante! Algunas páginas adelante, la imagen que encontré de Hayashi Gillou; casi me deja sin aliento. ¡Físicamente era idéntico a Senpai! Salvo que su coleta dorada llegaba hasta su cintura, tal como lo usaban los samuráis en aquellos años y las vestimentas eran tan ostentosas como entonces. Aun atenazado por lo que veía, deseaba encontrar la imagen de Ángela Delmont pero, de un momento a otro sentí un inevitable letargo; tan profundo, tan oscuro y en medio de mi inmovilidad, me vi como suspendido en el tiempo, como si no existiera. Vi pasar nuevamente esa horrible silueta, volví a sentir sus ojos sobre mí, su peor cara sobre mis ojos ya cansados. Sin embargo perdí por completo la conciencia...

.

.

Al despertar me sentía confundido, ¿Había dormido toda la noche? O ¿Solo pasaron unas horas? El sol fulgente que apreciaba por la ventana contesto mi pregunta. Como enloquecido me levante del tapete donde me había acomodado la noche anterior a leer, corrí a buscar a senpai a la pequeña habitación; busque por todos lados pero, no estaba ahí, y para aumentar mi sorpresa; tampoco había rastro de su mochila de la que nunca se separaba.

.

En mi soliloquio mental, me decía: - _¡Calmate Tetsuhiro! ¡Piensa! Tal vez, solo salió a buscar más especímenes antes de irnos, pero..., la sombra ¿Realmente la vi? O solo imagine verla antes de dormir. Souichi no grito, no pidió ayuda y no me llamo en ningún momento. Si se fue con ese horrendo ser ¿lo hizo por voluntad propia? ¡Imposible! Y el libro ¿Dónde está el diario?_

.

.

.

Mi sola apariencia habría bastado para asustar a cualquiera, intente arreglar con las manos mis cabellos, pero se resistían. Tome mi mochila con las cosas que comúnmente llevábamos para explorar. Caminaba a paso veloz y con locura miraba todo al pasar. No era momento para llorar e imaginar lo peor, pero la angustia se apoderaba de mí a cada segundo, cada momento que pasaba era vital. Ya no perdería tiempo buscando la ayuda de nadie, tampoco deseaba que más personas murieran al acompañarme.

.

Unos árboles enormes cubrían todo por encima de mí como pilares esponjosos, suavizaban un poco los truenos, acallaban el sonido del viento, al mismo tiempo que me resguardaban de la lluvia. Había piedras húmedas y cubiertas de hiedra en la abandonada mansión, y por primera vez vi lo que el diario llamaba el hermoso jardín francés, aun había vestigios de los paseos y caminos, pero se encontraban invadidos de mala hierba. Y a unos metros tenía cerca el cementerio. La historia que leí por la noche, me había guiado a este enorme mausoleo. Porque era solo aquella narración, efectivamente, el único recurso que me quedaba. Solo eso, tras haber terminado todo lo demás en desapariciones y muertes.

.

Aquel relato, también mencionaba que la familia de Ángela Delmont, al inicio de 1897, se presentó en la mansión Hayashi. Se preocuparon de su silencio; especialmente, por la falta de confirmación del matrimonio arreglado. Se aterrorizaron al escuchar la historia de lo que escasos meses atrás había sucedido:

 ** _\- Lo sentimos conde Delmont, pero su hija la señorita Ángela murió, y poco después toda la familia Hayashi; sus familiares -_**

Pero al llegar a aquella mansión y a lo lejos ver las luces, dudaron de la veracidad de la historia. Sin embargo, era cierto, todo en el lugar estaba deshabitado, pero ¿Porque los pobladores juraban que en las noches las luces de la mansión se encendían? Empezó a correr a propósito de la mansión un sin fin de leyendas. Se decía que la encantada casa continuó causando temor; temor que se intensificó cuando nuevos y extraños rumores vinieron a inquietar a los pobladores.

El supuesto prometido de Ángela Delmont, poco tiempo después, apareció muerto en unas circunstancias inexplicables. El texto lo describía cercenado, desangrado y totalmente desfigurado; eso sucedió después de que ese hombre corriera y se negara a dar alguna explicación a su familia, amenazándolos de muerte. Allí siguió, la mansión, desierta, temida, y relacionada al espectro vengativo de Ángela Delmont.

Los años siguientes, varios descendientes de la familia de aquel hombre, también fueron asesinados en circunstancias similares, la misma masacre, la misma barbarie y el profundo odio reflejado por la saña con que las victimas morían. Aquel espectro o yuurei asesino, no mostraba ni la más mínima lastima; lo mismo asesinaba mujeres, adolescentes, niños y ancianos. Y esas muertes se habían extendido hasta nuestros días, debido a que el prometido de Ángela era sucesor de una de las familias más esparcidas y numerosas en todos los alrededores de Aokigahara.

Aquella terrible sed de venganza, parecía no querer desaparecer. Todo indicaba que el yuurei, permitía que la descendencia del hombre continuara, solo, para seguir matándolos. Ahora es que yo entendía, que también eliminaba a todo aquel que interfiriera con sus propósitos; tal como actúan los yuurei. Por eso desaparecieron las personas que nos acompañaron en algún momento.

.

Según mis conclusiones, en estos precisos momentos; yo soy su único obstáculo. Con todo el dolor, horror y asombro entendí que en Souichi veía a su amado Hayashi Gillou. ¿Acaso pretendía llevárselo? Y para lograr esto lo siguiente era ¿matarlo? ¡No lo permitiría de ningún modo! Aun a costo de mi vida, lo protegeré.

.

Solo podía autocalificarme de idiota, mi prolongado caminar y búsqueda; me hacía cometer errores y no pensar con claridad lo que debía hacer. El mausoleo donde descansaba Hayashi Gillou se encontraba enfrente de mí, ¿debería desenterralo y profanar su tumba? ¿Podría exhumar su fantasma? Lo más seguro seria, que después de más de un siglo, solo encontrara polvo; en realidad no sabía que esperaba encontrar.

La conciencia me decía que debería comenzar a abrir aquella cripta. Pero en un resbalón que me ocasiono un pequeño contenedor de vidrio que usamos para guardar las muestras de plantas, me llevo a descubrir una puerta de madera en frente de la parte trasera del mausoleo, casi no se distinguía por el polvo y algunas hiedras que habían logrado crecer. Instintivamente mire todo alrededor del piso y entonces vi que había otros frascos más, ¡definitivamente eran de Souichi! El debía estar cerca y sin dudar, abrí aquella puerta de madera. Descubrí un túnel horizontal que se internaba no sé a qué sitio. Era bastante amplio como para poder caminar un hombre por mucho de 1.70 mts. De estatura, yo tendría que arreglármelas con mi tamaño. Y aunque nadie en su sano juicio habría intentado meterse por allí y menos solo, en ese momento, me olvidé por completo del peligro. Lo único que me importaba era, encontrar a Souichi lo más rápido posible.

.

.

No sabía si en realidad la ventilación era mala o era yo quien se quedaba sin aliento. Había conseguido avanzar con la ayuda de mi linterna, este túnel por la dirección que más o menos mantenía, pensé que abarcaba toda la mansión y sus jardines. Mi cuello dolía ante la inclinación que debía mantener al caminar, pero no iba a detenerme. Estaba ansioso, en el fangoso camino había logrado encontrar otros dos pequeños recipientes, señal que Souichi me estaba mostrando el camino.

.

.

.

 **¿Con que se encontrara Tetsuhiro?**

 **¿Lograr el yuurei su objetivo?**

.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5 El Amor, mi motivo

**Capítulo** **5.**

 **El Amor, mi motivo**.

.

Cada vez dolía menos, todavía no podía entender ¿Cómo había soportado toda aquella agonía extrema? Agradecía infinitamente ya no encontrarme tan incómodo y aburrido. Los analgésicos aliviaban mi martirio.

Los pasados días había permanecido internado en un hospital. Los médicos trabajaron duro para lograr que los tendones de mis pies no quedaran permanentemente dañados. Mis pronósticos eran buenos y gratamente no permanecerían secuelas.

En un principio, pensé que tal vez no podrían salvar mis extremidades inferiores, llego un momento en que ya no los sentía y sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Después de aquel horrible enfrentamiento; prácticamente habían quedado destrozados.

.

Recostado en la cama de nuestro departamento, si, nuestro hogar. Lo menos que podía hacer es valorar más la vida y agradecerla. Senpai y yo milagrosamente logramos salir vivos de aquella montaña, el Aokigahara, finalmente había quedado atrás, no solo en la distancia, si no también en nuestros miedos.

Los días anteriores, no había hecho más que recordar aquellos terribles sucesos. Y admito que hubo noches que ni siquiera dormí. Y aun en mi mente tenía vividas imágenes de lo ocurrido:

.

.

 _Antes de lograr salir del_ _túnel_ _, al levantar la vista, sin siquiera imaginarlo, vi brillar a lo lejos dos reflejos rojos candentes. Me detuve al instante, sin tener voluntad para retroceder, mi mente enseguida los relaciono con ojos, ojos de_ _algún_ _animal nocturno que normalmente lucen_ _así_ _en la oscuridad, y esos ojos, sin duda se acercaban a_ _mí_ _. De repente,_ _sonó_ _lejanamente un estruendo que reconocí. Eran los truenos de la tormenta que estallaba con violencia,_ _sé_ _que la abundante_ _vegetación_ _y lo elevado del lugar ocasionaba que casi siempre lloviera pero, no lograba acostumbrarme a esa humedad._

 _Mientras estallaban los truenos afuera, aquellos ojos me miraban fijamente con furia reflejada._

 _Su misma mirada, me guio al sitio donde estaba a quien yo deseaba encontrar con total desesperación. Souichi miraba al_ _vacío_ _, su mirada perdida me perturbo. Sus ropas no eran las que_ _vestía_ _cotidianamente, llevaba prendas como las que vi en el diario y sus cabellos estaban sueltos. Cuando_ _volví_ _mi vista a aquellos ojos, por fin pude ver de quien se trataba. Sin embargo la imagen me_ _parecía_ _desvirtuada, lograba reconocer algunas facciones pero, definitivamente,_ _también_ _parecía_ _un ser_ _monstruoso_ _._

 _Mi cabeza_ _era un caos enorme, todo sucedía_ _rápidamente_ _. Lo llame varias veces, él continuaba perdido y no_ _respondía_ _mis llamados; sorprendido vi que_ _había_ _regresado al mismo lugar. Otra vez estaba en donde se encontraba el mausoleo de Hayashi Gillou, y este se encontraba abierto, alguien_ _había_ _removido la roca plana y lisa que_ _cubría_ _la_ _lápida_ _._

 _Después_ _de los intempestivos truenos y los reflejos deslumbrantes que me cegaron_ _momentáneamente_ _,_ _volví_ _a ver y esa abominable mujer Kobadashi Ángela, la supuesta periodista; quien ahora entiendo personificaba a Ángela Delmont. Estaba guiando a Souichi a beber de una copa, que a simple vista_ _parecía_ _vino._

 _Sentí_ _terror, de inmediato deduje que se trataba de vino envenenado. Ella lo rodeaba con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y Souichi en ese momento_ _volvió_ _su rostro hacia mi_ _dirección_ _. Yo_ _tenía_ _lágrimas_ _corriendo por mis mejillas y estaba inmovilizado, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por moverme y hablarle. Sin embargo algo no me lo_ _permitía_ _, me_ _sentía_ _tan_ _impotente_ _, tan_ _inútil_ _y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver una_ _reacción_ _en su mirada y vi que en su mano sujetaba un frasco, si, era uno de los frascos que el viejo experto de la aldea_ _próxima_ _a la_ _mansión_ _Hayashi le_ _había_ _obsequiado e informado algo sobre estas._

 _Mientras el yuurei se_ _mantenía_ _abrazándolo_ _con delicadeza, Souichi destapo el frasco y lo_ _vertió_ _en la copa de esa mujer; creo que de alguna manera_ _sabía_ _que se_ _proponía_ _hacer Ángela y cuando ella se_ _apartó_ _de él,_ _está_ _recordando mi presencia, camino hacia a_ _mí_ _._ _Sentí_ _miedo, un enorme miedo._ _Sabía_ _que no se trataba de una mujer como todas,_ _además_ _de ser un yuurei, esta_ _había_ _esperado por_ _más_ _de cien años volver a reunirse con su amado, pero ¿No_ _entendía_ _que Hayashi Gillou estaba dentro de la_ _lápida_ _? ¿Que senpai era otra persona?_

 _Yo continuaba sin poder moverme, mi cuerpo y mente_ _presentían_ _lo peor. La adrenalina causaba que mi_ _corazón_ _latiera sin poder calmarlo y me aterraba que_ _después_ _de deshacerse de_ _mí_ _, continuara con su objetivo de llevarse a Souichi._

 _Con sus manos y unas enormes garras, con fiereza tomo mi_ _mandíbula_ _y me obligo a verle de frente. Pude sentir que una garra rasgo mi carne. Y entonces_ _pensé_ _que si sus manos se deslizaban hacia mi cuello, muy_ _fácilmente_ _lo_ _degollaría_ _o lo_ _rompería_ _, unas enormes venas_ _sobresalían_ _de sus brazos; muestra de su tremenda fuerza. Sin embargo,_ _después_ _de unos segundos, me hablo, su voz lejos de su apariencia amenazante, en esos momentos sonaba apacible:_

 _\- Solo a ti te he permitido vivir ¿Sabes_ _por qué_ _? Porque pude ver que vives para él y solo deseas protegerlo. No entiendo_ _cómo_ _puedes amarlo de la misma manera que yo, si eres un hombre. Pero eso no importa ya, él por fin_ _estará_ _conmigo, como siempre_ _debió_ _ser -_

 _Para mi sorpresa, Ángela solo me empujo fuera de su camino y regreso a donde se encontraba senpai. Tomo ambas copas y_ _ofreció_ _una a mi amor, quien me miro por un instante tirado en el piso. Bajo el descuido de ella,_ _comencé_ _a sentir que_ _podía_ _moverme un poco, pero aun_ _sentía_ _demasiado pesado mi cuerpo. Souichi_ _parecía_ _obedecerle en lo que ella le susurraba al_ _oído_ _, sin embargo, yo estaba seguro que algo de conciencia se_ _mantenía_ _en él._ _Podía_ _leerlo en el brillo de sus ojos, cuando repentinamente nuestras miradas se encontraban._

 _Intente con todo mi esfuerzo posible ponerme de pie antes de que Ángela consiguiera que senpai bebiera de aquella copa. Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo logre y un quejido agudo apenas_ _salió_ _de mi garganta mientras_ _veía_ _como ambos_ _bebían_ _aquello que_ _parecía_ _vino. Vi en fracciones de segundos como Souichi comenzaba a perder la conciencia y cuando la falsa periodista noto que yo me_ _movía_ _y me_ _dirigía_ _a ellos, esta intento deshacerse de_ _mí_ _, pero senpai la tomo del brazo ante lo que_ _pareció_ _ser un desmayo en él; fue eso... O tal vez deseaba protegerme._

 _Ella lo tomo invirtiendo los papeles, lo cargo como si de su princesa se tratara y_ _comenzó_ _a descender al mausoleo. Como pude me arrastre hasta ese sitio y los_ _seguí_ _. Dentro de aquel oscuro lugar reducido forcejeamos por Souichi, frente de la pared de la_ _lápida_ _vi un pequeño_ _túnel_ _, entrada o salida, no lo_ _sé_ _, y por este empuje con todas mis fuerzas a senpai; su cuerpo_ _inmóvil_ _pesaba. Creo que debajo de la_ _mansión_ _todo era un laberinto y eso te_ _hacía_ _sentir_ _aún_ _más_ _perdido._

 _Si alguien estaba cerca del sitio, sin duda_ _habría_ _escuchado mis fuertes gritos de dolor. Mientras yo impulsaba a senpai, abajo de mi cuerpo, ese terrible ser_ _había_ _logrado aferrarse de_ _mí_ _y desgarrar mis pies, estos_ _dolían_ _demasiado, no_ _sé_ _si lo hizo con sus dientes o con sus garras; sin embargo yo_ _sentía_ _que filosas lanzas atravesaban mis carnes, se mantuvo_ _jalándome_ _y yo me aferraba a algunas_ _raíces_ _que_ _salían_ _de la tierra_ _húmeda_ _dentro de la tumba._

 _Mi tortura se detuvo_ _después_ _de unos segundos,_ _pareció_ _que se_ _había_ _detenido, estaba oscuro adentro y no lograba ver con claridad, pero al fondo de la cripta si se reflejaba un poco lo blanco del vestido que ella llevaba puesto y_ _parecía_ _que_ _yacía_ _sin moverse. El veneno_ _había_ _hecho efecto._

 _Como pude, pase por encima del cuerpo de Souichi_ _inconsciente_ _y lo fui jalando por ese pequeño_ _túnel_ _donde lo_ _había_ _logrado meter cuando_ _luchábamos_ _por mantenerlo. Salir de_ _allí_ _por arriba de la misma cripta era imposible, las paredes de la tumba se_ _desmoronaban_ _fácilmente_ _y de haber insistido en escalar por_ _allí_ _los_ _más_ _de tres metros, solo hubiese conseguido que aquello se derrumbara encima nuestro. El pensar que_ _quedáramos_ _sepultados los cuatro_ _allí_ _, aun me dan_ _escalofríos_ _. En ese sitio, solo_ _debían_ _reposar los restos de Hayashi Gillou y Ángela Delmont._

 _Mi_ _desesperación_ _aumentaba, cuando me acerque al rostro de Souichi, pude sentir aun su_ _respiración_ _. Sin embargo,_ _temía_ _por su vida, estoy seguro que lo que_ _había_ _bebido era veneno, uno tal vez potente, pero lo que_ _había_ _vertido a la copa del yuurei, definitivamente era mucho_ _más_ _efectivo._

 _Calculo que_ _había_ _avanzado_ _arrastrándonos_ _unos quince metros, cuando vi el reflejo de un trueno._

 _Vi que efectivamente llegamos a un enorme boquete, no_ _temí_ _en tratar de escalar por_ _allí_ _; el lugar no era tan estrecho como para quedar sepultados si la tierra se deslizaba. En las condiciones que me encontraba, no_ _lograría_ _subir con el peso de senpai sobre mi espalda;_ _debía_ _escalar_ _primero yo._

 _Seguí arañando y avanzando desesperadamente en el caos de tierra que caía y se deslizaba, hasta que la lluvia que me mojaba la cabeza me serenó, y vi que había llegado a la superficie de un lugar familiar: una zona en pendiente y sin árboles, en la ladera de la montaña. Los constantes relámpagos iluminaban y sacudían todo el terreno revuelto. A escasos metros vi la finca Hayashi,_ _parecía_ _que nunca nos_ _alejábamos_ _de_ _allí_ _._

 _Rápidamente_ _ate las sogas que llevaba en la mochila que siempre mantuve en mi espalda a dos enormes arboles;_ _después_ _de amarrar una soga a mi cintura,_ _descendí_ _por senpai. Asegure su cuerpo que_ _sentí_ _demasiado frio a las_ _demás_ _cuerdas y una vez que_ _subí_ _mas_ _rápido_ _apoyándome_ _en estas, con fuerzas y haciendo palanca con mis pies heridos logre traerlo conmigo a la superficie._

 _Como pude, llegamos hasta la casona y_ _recosté_ _a senpai en un lugar seco, ahora con calma pienso que todo aquello_ _sucedió_ _rápidamente_ _, si acaso diez minutos, diez minutos que en mi_ _desesperación_ _de mantenerlo vivo se volvieron infinitos. Busque algunas telas con que cubrirlo,_ _más_ _que todo necesitaba quitarle esas ropas mojadas y calentar su cuerpo que ya lucia muy_ _pálido_ _._

 _Comencé_ _a llorar, no_ _sabía_ _que_ _más_ _hacer,_ _sé_ _que los venenos_ _químicos_ _actúan_ _rápido_ _, rogaba que el que_ _bebió_ _fuera a base de hierbas, tal vez_ _aún_ _tenía_ _tiempo si llamaba por ayuda. La_ _desolación_ _y la desesperanza_ _comenzaban_ _a apoderarse de_ _mí_ _._

 _Concentrado haciendo esto_ _rápidamente_ _, de_ _algún_ _lugar de esas ropas cayo otro pequeño frasco que_ _tenía_ _la escritura de Souichi, trabajosamente por la tinta corrida;_ _leí_ _que_ _decía_ _antídoto_ _. Con bastante temor, supuse que_ _debía_ _dárselo_ _a beber si aquello que Ángela le_ _había_ _dado era veneno. Rogando al cielo por no equivocarme, lo_ _senté_ _un poco y_ _abrí_ _su boca para que lo tragara;_ _tosió_ _como_ _reacción_ _, pero lo_ _bebió_ _._

 _Lo natural era salir de_ _allí_ _, sin embargo, algo dentro de_ _mí_ _me_ _decía_ _que esto_ _aún_ _no_ _había_ _acabado._ _Pedí_ _ayuda a la_ _policía_ _montada con mi celular, las llamadas no lograban entrar, pero los mensajes logre enviarlos. Me_ _sentía_ _entre las cuerdas, no_ _quería_ _separarme de senpai, pero,_ _también_ _sabía_ _que el auxilio_ _tardaría_ _en llegar._ _Tenía_ _que asegurarme que aquel yuurei no causara_ _más_ _desgracias y hasta fuese capaz de seguirnos a Nagoya; creo que a estas alturas ya estaba paranoico y_ _creía_ _posible cualquier cosa._

 _Lo_ _único_ _que me empujo_ _después_ _de un tiempo a atreverme a dejar a mi vida, a sempai solo_ _ahí_ _, fue que su cuerpo_ _comenzó_ _a recuperar color y calor; su_ _respiración_ _ya no estaba tan agitada. Aun_ _así_ _,_ _haría_ _todo por regresar_ _rápido_ _a su lado._

 _Recordé_ _que la noche que nos quedamos en la_ _mansión_ _Hayashi, si, esa cuando Yamagushi y los_ _demás_ _desaparecieron, vi entre las cosas que movimos un tambo entero de_ _petróleo_ _, si, pienso que se trataba de_ _petróleo_ _que usaban como combustible en aquellas viejas estufas en las que cocinaban. A estas alturas la sensibilidad en mis pies empezaba a desaparecer, pero como fuera posible lo_ _haría_ _. Llene un_ _galón_ _de_ _petróleo_ _y me asegure de tener los_ _encendedores_ _que senpai siempre llevaba para encender sus cigarrillos._

 _Llegue justo a la_ _lápida_ _y pude ver alumbrando con mi_ _lámpara_ _, que Ángela_ _aún_ _estaba_ _ahí_ _, sin embargo, no_ _sé_ _si fue mi cerebro o realmente su cuerpo se_ _había_ _movido un poco. Por unos segundos dude en continuar, mi mente_ _escéptica_ _me_ _decía_ _que_ _mataría_ _a una persona y no aun yuurei, un ser que dejo de vivir desde_ _hacía_ _mucho tiempo. Trague_ _saliva_ _y retome mi aplomo... Si se trataba de una cosa o de otra, no me_ _acobardaría_ _,_ _vertí_ _todo el contenido del_ _garrafón_ _que_ _llevaba_ _y arroje una antorcha que_ _rápidamente_ _improvise, como pude me arroje al piso lo_ _más_ _lejos que pude, pues unas enormes llamaradas salieron a prisa._ _Después_ _..._

 _._

 _._

 _Me desperté con la intuición de que_ _debía_ _hacer algo, mi mente estaba confundida, salí a la oscuridad con la certeza de que era lo debido._

 _La humedad de mi cuerpo, me hizo temblar y me percate de la desnudez de mis pies frágiles y muy heridos. Cada paso fue una_ _agonía_ _y temeroso deambule con el miedo palpitante en el pecho, un miedo que no me paralizó por única vez; que sin embargo me empujaba hacia las sombras._

 _Me interné en la noche, en esa oscuridad tantas veces temida. Un rayo ilumino el cielo y los truenos dieron aviso de que la tormenta nuevamente regresaba. Con mucho esfuerzo y temor seguí mi camino. El agua ciñó mi ropa a mi cuerpo mientras lo golpeaba._

 _Mi recorrido continuó, la mente un poco más lucida me ayudo a ver como disminuir la carga sobre mis pies. Irrumpí entre las ramas y las piedras lastimaron mis pies, pero, una de aquellas ramas me serviría de soporte. Mis brazos y mi rostro también sufrieron castigo, pero el dolor fue desapareciendo por el frío de la lluvia. Caminé no sé por cuanto tiempo por esa tormenta endemoniada, pudo haber sido minutos, o como yo lo sentí; una eternidad. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, ni vislumbre algún signo de vida. Supuse que esa desolación era lógica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio deambularía ahí? Pero de alguna forma confiaba que vendrían por nosotros._

 _._

 _Lo volví a ver, ahí lo encontré; después de tanto dolor, de tanta incertidumbre. Protegido de la tormenta; de lo único que no podía lastimarlo. Lo mire con ojos cansados, ambos estábamos hechos un caos, yo había perdido algo de sangre, me sentía casi moribundo, veía fosfenos reflejo de mi condición._

 _Entendí en mi interior la fuerza que me había motivado, la que me empujo hasta este rincón, a asumir este camino tan temido por mí. Y lo abracé, lo bese con un toque ligero **DE VERDAD LO AMO** y me dormí en paz a su lado, bajo el techo de aquella temible mansión que, ahora servía de protección para la lluvia; ya no me importaba si viviría mañana; si despertaría nuevamente. Souichi estaba vivo y eso me hacía feliz._

.

Si el cielo tiene compasión, algún día borrará de nuestra conciencia las cosas que vivimos y nos dejará permanecer juntos sin tener que experimentar algo tan angustiante.

.

.

\- ¡Oí, oí! ¡Morinaga! -

\- ¡Waaah!...¡Me asustaste, senpai! No te escuche llegar -

\- Si, estas más distraído que de costumbre. Traje un poco de pollo y nikuman ¿Prefieres comer primero, o bañarte? -

\- Etto, quisiera bañarme primero. Sin embargo, siento que soy muy pesado y te agotaras demasiado al ayudarme -

\- No te preocupes por eso...tengo una sorpresa, es algo que te enviaron los habitantes de la montaña en agradecimiento por liberarlos del yuurei. Una silla de ruedas, con esta tu recuperación será más rápida; a mí tampoco me gustaría que apoyaras parte de tu peso sobre tus pies -

\- Descuida, seré cuidadoso además, ya no duelen tanto creo que están sanando bien... Por cierto senpai, aun no me has dicho como es que sabias que un frasco de los que te dio aquel hombre era un veneno potente y el otro un antídoto -

\- ¿No te lo dije? Creo que si lo hice..., Ese hombre me dijo que esos frascos me salvarían la vida, yo pensé en tirarlos pues creí que estaba loco, ¿Cómo podría saber lo que pasaría? Sin embargo los conserve y los analice por las noches, supuse que eran singulares pues sus compuestos en su mayoría eran de las plantas de aquella zona, pero, una sustancia me fue imposible identificarla. Lástima que se usara hasta la última gota, quería investigar más..., tal vez cuando estés bien por completo, regresemos por más muestras -

\- ¡Queee! ¿Estás loco? Jamás regresaría a ese lugar..., A menos que tengas una muy buena forma de persuadirme -

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -

\- Bueno, a que, lo que yo más deseaba era protegerte y estas heridas de mis pies no son nada. Al final estas vivo y yo también..., pero, ¿No crees que merezco siquiera una recompensa? Ni siquiera me diste un beso de bienvenida después de regresar del hospital -

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? No pretendes hacer nada ¿verdad? De todos modos, con los pies lastimados..., eso sería imposible -

\- Vamos senpai, sabes que si podemos hacerlo..., solo es cuestión que sigas mis instrucciones y no me lastimare -

\- ¡Que yo..., que yo que! ¡Olvidalo debes descansar! -

.

Bueno, innecesario es explicar que logre persuadir a senpai. Fue maravilloso volverlo a tenerlo encima de mí en el sillón, como aquella vez que casi nos alejamos por completo. Ver su rostro tan sonrojado frente de mí, ver su cuerpo empapado de sudor al ser el quien llevaba las riendas en el sexo, ver como apoyaba un brazo en mi hombro y otro en mi pierna para impulsarse y darnos placer a ambos; fue espectacular.

Creo que me gustara estar en recuperación las siguientes semanas y Souichi solicito unos días en la universidad, dijo que me atendería al menos hasta que mis pies fueran capaces de soportar parte de mi peso, pues me trajo unas muletas que evitarían que los sobre esforzara. De todos modos, no pensaba hacer nada de quehaceres o trabajos.

Si senpai deseaba consentirme y cuidarme, era algo que sin duda aprovecharía. Conociéndolo, sé que esta oportunidad seria difícil que se presentara otra vez. Algo bueno debía recibir después de tanto susto.

.

.

En la universidad, cumplieron lo prometido y aunque no finalizamos la investigación en el Aokigahara, podíamos continuarla. Senpai, tan genial e inteligente como siempre; había logrado guardar bastantes muestras de las plantas del mar de árboles.

Fukushima sensei, estaba más que satisfecho por los reportes y nos dijo que encabezaríamos la lista en las siguientes expediciones de investigación que se realizaran. Algo que por cierto, no me agrado.

Además de la silla de ruedas que los habitantes del monte de las tormentas enviaron, también, redactaron varias cartas que agradecían lo que habíamos hecho. La policía montada y los asistentes de Kobadashi Ángela, se encargaron de contar lo que habían visto cuando fueron por nosotros a la vieja casona en ruinas.

El mausoleo donde prendí fuego, había quedado en el fondo como sellado, como si aquella tierra fuera barro o las piedras se hubieran fundido. Pienso, que finalmente Hayashi Gillou y Ángela Delmon; descansarían juntos por la eternidad.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

 ** _Creo que me olvide de informarles en el pasado capitulo, que se avecinaba el final de esta historia._**

 ** _Aunque pienso que se_** ** _deducía_** **_fácilmente_** ** _._**

 ** _Espero haya sido de su agrado._** ** _Sé_** ** _que a muchos no les gustan los cuentos de terror, sin embargo, son un buen ejercicio mental._**

 ** _En lo personal disfrute escribir este. Y seria ingrato y una enorme falta de mi parte, no dar_** ** _créditos_** ** _en quienes sirvieron de guia para_** ** _mí_** ** _:_**

 ** _Aunque no fue una_** ** _adaptación_** ** _como tal, si me inspiro mucho la manera de narrar del genial Escritor Estadounidense Howard Phillips Lovecraft, mejor conocido como H. P. Lovecraft, autor de novelas y relatos de terror y ciencia ficción._** ** _También_** ** _, algunos relatos de terror del Aokigahara, incluso hay una_** ** _película_** ** _que habla de los suicidios en ese lugar y en el que se menciona a los yuurei._**

 ** _Finalmente, agradezco sus lecturas y a quienes se animaron a dejar un comentario._**

 ** _A menos que desaparezcan mis ganas de escribir, nos leemos en_** ** _más_** ** _fics. Abrazos._**

.


End file.
